Baby Shower
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 39] ... Genre Mpreg... Certaines fêtes au USA sont très sympa, mais ce n’est pas l’avis de tous le monde surtout d’un certain Duo... Et pourtant c’est une première Mondiale... YAOI...


Titre : **Baby Shower**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : **Mpreg/AU/OOC**... **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 39)

_Nouvelle Bêta, Noan :_

_C'est trop chou !!_

_Je connaissais pas du tout cette fête et je crois que j'aurais grillé un neurone si on m'avait fait ce coup là !!_

_Bref, encore un Os haut en couleur et tendre, comme j'aime !!_

_Sur ce BONNE LECTURE !!_

_Noan._

**Note de l'auteur :**  
_Écrit le 19 et 20 janvier 2007. Mis en ligne le mardi 23 janvier 2007 à 9h07._

Bon et bien pour celui-ci vous avez de la chance, car je n'avais pas d'idée de départ.  
Merci aux magazines qui se trouvent chez l'orthophoniste de ma fille.  
Je connaissais l'existence de cette fête pour les bébés au USA, enfin les futures mamans, mais je n'en connaissais pas le nom et bien c'est chose faite  
Le mardi 16 j'ai appris que celle-ci s'appelait le « Baby Shower »et qu'elle se fête au cours du troisième trimestre de la grossesse. C'est ti pas super ça ?  
Donc grâce à cela voici votre OS du mardi.  
Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.  
BISOU.  
Catirella

☆

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS court.**

☆ 〰 ☆

☆ 〰 Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! 〰 ☆

☆

♤ **Merci à Noan pour cette correction . **♤

☆

Attention ! Ici tous les remerciements impossibles par mail sur l'OS " **Vous êtes solder ?** " du mardi 16 janvier 2007 :

**caro06** … J'espère que tes soldes se sont bien passe samedi... Arigatou pour ta review et Kisu, Catirella

-

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS de mardi dernier hier soir et juste au cas où..._

" Merci à... **lisou52** - **Yami Sheina** - **nagoyaka** - **Tsuki-no-Shinigami** - **MiSs ShInIgAmI** - **SNT59** - **haevenly** - **Dyneen** - **zashikiwarahi** - **cristalsky** - **kat-chan** - **Lwella** - **Hahn tah Yhel** - **thefrenchfan** - **caro06 **- **L'ange gardien** - **kela** - **jess** - **Nathydemon **- **Ephemeris **- **Iroko **et **marnie02**... Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour divers raisons... "

**_Catirella  
_**_(Les fautes n'ont pas été corrigé pour cette note de dernière minutes)_

☆

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Baby Shower**

* * *

Je me souviens lorsque j'étais petit et que mes copains d'école me disaient, « maman aujourd'hui fait une fête pour le bébé. ». Je n'avais que 7 ans les premières fois et je ne comprenais pas trop. Étant orphelin et vivant à l'orphelinat de la ville, aucun d'entre nous n'avions de maman ou de papa et cette fête me dépassait. 

Comment pouvait-t-on faire une fête autour d'une chose, vivante certes, mais qui n'était pas encore né. Alors que nous qui étions des enfants n'avions même pas de fêtes pour nous du fait que nous étions trop nombreux. L'orphelinat n'avait pas les moyens de nous fêter nos anniversaires et Noël. Mais cela, je ne l'ai compris que bien plus tard.

Cette fête pour le bébé au fils des années m'énervait et je le faisais savoir assez rapidement pour couper court à l'enthousiasme de mon ami au risque de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure s'il me gonflait trop avec cela.

Mais l'on grandit et avec le temps, je n'entendis plus parler de cette fête appelée « **Baby Shower** », surtout que je fus adopté à mes 12 ans par une famille des plus gentilles et aimantes. Un peu trop parfois d'ailleurs.

Nous sommes en 2097. Les choses pour moi ont encore beaucoup évolué.

Je vais avoir 28 ans en fin d'année.

Je suis marié avec mon premier amour que j'ai rencontré lors d'un stage en arts plastique.

Lui le faisait pour se désintoxiquer de son ordinateur et moi pour m'améliorer. Car les petits de ma classe de maternelle ont regardé d'un mauvais œil ma première création avec eux. Même les petits de 4 ans ont fait mieux que moi, j'en aurais pleuré.

Mais grâce à eux, j'ai rencontré à 23 ans mon âme sœur et depuis nous filons le parfait amour, avec ses hauts et ses bas comme tous couples.

La médecine et la science ont beaucoup progressé et depuis environ 5 ans un homme a la possibilité d'enfanter. Hélas aucune grossesse masculine n'a jamais été à terme encore. Les candidats sont nombreux mais peu encore acceptés car il faut remplir certains critères à ce jour.

Nous, nous sommes inscrits sur la liste et étions loin mais alors très très loin sur celle-ci.

Il fallait 3 ans de mariage et nous ne les avions pas lorsque les premiers essais furent tenter il y a 5 ans. Maintenant nous les avons et étonnamment malgré notre 543 millièmes place, nous avons été contacté 1 mois après notre inscription.

Nous remplissions tous les critères, voir plus. Ce fut moi qui allait devenir la future maman. J'avais déjà le rôle de la femme au lit autant l'avoir jusqu'au bout et le fait de pouvoir moi aussi donner la vie m'exaltait, même si j'avais une trouille horrible des piqûres, des hôpitaux et que je savais que le traitement de 3 mois avant la possibilité de fécondation serait lourd et douloureux.

Je me devais de le faire.

Pour moi, pour l'homme que j'aimais mais aussi pour tous les autres hommes qui attendaient de pouvoir un jour eux aussi donner la vie.

Je suis un cobaye, j'en ai pleinement conscience. Pour le moment aucun des autres n'a dépassé le stade du deuxième trimestre de grossesse.

Mais moi, je viens de le faire.

Et aujourd'hui mon époux de malheur a osé me faire le coup du…

**Baby Shower.**

Je vais le tuer, si j'arrive à le chopper avec mon énorme ventre. Et oui, je viens de rentrer dans mon 8ème mois de grossesse. J'ai tout pris dans le ventre. Je ressemble à une baleine à bosse.

Même pas juste.

-

« HEEEEEEEEEEEEEECHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN. Traître. Viens me sortir de ce foutu canapé qui se prend pour des sables mouvants. »

Heero arriva le plus calmement possible et cela agaça encore plus Duo.

« Et surtout prend tout ton temps. **J'ai envie de faire pipi alors passe la deuxième vitesse bordel.** »

« Ne t'énerve pas, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé. »

« Nianiania. Tu me soûles Heero. »

Heero aida son tendre époux à se relever et Duo fila aussi vite que cela lui était possible en direction des toilettes.

« Marre de faire pipi toutes les 20 minutes. »

Heero sourit à le voir pester et avancer comme un canard.

« Je t'ai mis une belle salopette sur le lit pour la fête, ils arrivent dans une demi-heure mon ange. »

Duo était justement en train de se battre avec la bretelle de la salopette bleu marine qu'il portait.

« _Marre aussi de ces fringues. Mais c'est pas possible, elles sont crées pour que l'on fasse pipi dans notre slip._ **Je veux pas mettre de salopette et je ne veux pas de cette foutue fête.** »

« Trop tard. Quatre vient d'appeler, il est là dans moins de 5 minutes avec tous les ballons. »

« Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, je vais les péter avec une des seringues. Marre aussi de ces piqûres, j'ai plus de fesses, mais une passoire grand format. »

« Tu disais mon ange ? »

« **RIEN**. Laisse moi faire pipi tranquille. AH ! Enfin. Saleté de bretelle. »

Heero sourit en coin. Il avait très bien entendu Duo pester du fait qu'il se trouvait juste derrière la porte des toilettes, au cas où Duo aurait besoin de lui.

15 minutes plus tard, Quatre avait envahi tout le salon de ballons gonflés à l'hélium et il avait même apporté de quoi en faire encore. Duo luttait de nouveau avec ses vêtements et Heero arriva pour voler à son secours.

Duo se blottit en râlant après son ventre dans les bras de son mari et chouina une fois cette opération plus ou moins réussie. Être une baleine n'avait rien de drôle.

« Heechan j'arrive pas à retirer mes vêtements et je veux pas porter une autre salopette, elles m'aiment pas, elles veulent pas se défaire les bretelles. Je veux pas faire cette fête pour le bébé même si cela est de tradition. »

« Tu as fini ? »

« Nan, je veux que ce bébé naisse j'en peux plus des piqûres, des échographies anales (1), de plus voir mes bouts de choux, ils me manquent et il est à quoi le gâteau au fait ? »

« Quel gâteau ?

« **QUOI ? IL N'Y A PAS DE GATEAU.** »

Heero ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de Duo. Quatre arriva en tombant sur un Duo à moitié nu et du coup ses joues prirent des couleurs.

« Gomen, je plaisantais mon ange il y a des gâteaux. Quatre ? »

« **QUATRE ! Voyeur.** »

« Je suis ton frère Duo ! »

« Demi. **VIRE**. »

Quatre ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Quand Duo criait, il fallait mieux faire profil bas.

Ça les petits de maternelles l'avaient compris très vite, le jour où leur maître les avait surpris en train de faire faire de la brasse coulée à la mascotte de leur classe. Le furet fut sauvé à un long cheveux de Duo ce jour là.

Duo fit la moue et Heero l'embrassa sur les lèvres pour se faire pardonner.

« Tu es méchant. »

« Hn, je sais. Je voulais juste te taquiner. Aller je vais t'aider pour te changer et arrête de faire la tête, c'est une journée de fête. En plus tu es le premier homme à fêter cette fête au monde alors souris mon ange, tu es tellement plus beau lorsque tu souris. »

« Hum. Tu seras quand même privé de câlin ce soir. »

« Si tu veux. »

Duo se laissa faire comme un bébé par Heero. De toute façon depuis 1 mois c'était lui qui l'aidait tous les jours à s'habiller. Le pantalon au sol avec son gros ventre. Impossible de le ramasser et de le passer.

Assis sur le lit. Duo avait fait un essai une fois. Il est tombé à la renverse et il s'était empêtré dans la couette et la salopette. Heero l'avait retrouvé tel un rouleau de printemps aussi rouge que la crevette qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Autant dire que ce matin là Heero avait entendu Duo râler jusqu'au déjeuner, où là, la bouche pleine l'avait fait se calmer.

Lorsque Duo arriva au salon avec Heero derrière lui il faillit avoir une attaque. Heero sourit au vu de la réaction de son mari.

Celui-ci ressemblait à une pub pour venter les mérites du « Baby Shower » il y en avait partout. Comment Quatre avait t'il fait cela en si peu de temps. En plus des ballons par dizaine, il y avait aussi des guirlandes Dieu merci blanche en forme de tétine, de bébé, de bavoir, de nounous et de cigogne, accrochées partout où cela était possible.

Sur la grand table, toujours tout en blanc avec une grande nappe toute aussi blanche. Assiettes, gobelets, petites serviettes, fourchettes, diverses friandises. Duo d'ailleurs louchait sur celles-ci et ne put retenir un sourire et limite de se lécher les lèvres.

Duo n'eut pas le temps de demander à son frère quoi que ce soit, que l'on sonna déjà à la porte de leur maison. Duo soupira et Heero le poussa légèrement en arrière ce qui fit que Duo dans un « AHHHHHHHHH. » se retrouva de nouveau échoué sur le canapé maudit loin des petites gâteries gustatives.

« HEECHAN TU ES MORT. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Hn ! _Traître._ »

Quatre était mort de rire et Duo le fusilla du regard, mais Duo de part sa position était inoffensif donc Quatre s'en moquait royalement.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre l'ange blond. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime grand frère. »

« T'es un traître aussi. »

Les premiers arrivés furent les collègues de Duo. Hilde, Lucrezia et Trowa et là Quatre eut un blocage terrible à la vu de ce bel homme de 26 ans.

Les rougeurs de son petit frère ne passèrent pas inaperçu à Duo qui le sourire en coin…

« Trowa je te présente mon petit frère. J'ai été adopté par ses parents à mes 12 ans, il n'en avait que 6. Il suçait encore son pouce à l'époque. Un vrai petit ange blond. »

« DUO. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime petit frère. »

Quatre les joues rouge sourit tel un bien heureux et Duo fronça les sourcil. Cela ne présager rien de bon.

« Maman va passer au fait. »

Duo pâlit… Non rien de bon en effet… Il attrapa la chemise d'Heero lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui.

« Oh mon Dieu. Heero on est foutu, elle va en rajouter une couche. »

Heero soupira et regarda tristement son époux.

« Tu seras bientôt envahi de couches Duo. »

Duo fixa Hilde tel un prédateur.

« Hilde fais gaffe. Un certain Wufei ne devrait plus tarder alors pouette pouette. »

Hilde rougit et dégluti. Elle en pinçait pour Wufei et avait eu le malheur de le dire à Duo.

1 petite heure plus tard, Wufei était arrivé, accompagné de Zechs et Réléna. La mère de Duo arriva avec celle d'Heero. Duo voulut mourir pour abrégé ses souffrances, en s'empiffrant de sa troisième part de gâteau au risque de s'étouffer avec la crème de celui-ci.

Une c'était déjà synonyme de " gagatissme ", mais les deux réunies correspondait à transformer Duo en bonbon rose avec des couettes.

Sa mère avait attaqué d'ailleurs assez rapidement ses cheveux et ce fut le regard tueur du mari de son fils, qui lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'elle arrête là.

« Maman tu veux un morceau de gâteau ? »

« Oui mon poussin. »

Duo s'étouffa en voulant rigoler. Quatre était mort de honte et tous les autres rirent de bon cœur. Une et Dorothy arrivèrent à ce moment là. Ce fut Zechs qui alla leur ouvrir, car Heero tapait dans le dos de Duo.

Une fois Duo remis, il regarda son petit frère qui coupait la part de gâteau pour leur mère et le regard triste de son petit frère lui fit mal au cœur.

« Maman. »

« Oui mon chéri ? »

« Il est temps que tu arrêtes d'appeler Quatre " Poussin ". Il a 21 ans ce n'est plus un bébé et tu viens de le mettre mal à l'aise même si moi aussi j'ai rigolé.

Hélène Winner-Maxwell soupira.

« Oui tu as raison, vous n'êtes plus mes bébés maintenant. »

Duo lui sourit.

« Je sais maman mais tu vas bientôt être grand-mère cela comblera ce vide " bébé " et " poussin ". »

Duo souriait à sa mère qu'il aimait, même si elle était très envahissant par moment. Elle lui avait donner tous l'amour avec son père qu'il n'avait pas eu avant ses 12 ans et Quatre l'avait accepter immédiatement.

Quatre d'ailleurs revient vers eux avec la part de gâteau.

« Oui mon chéri et merci pour ce petit trésor… »

Hélène prend l'assiette qui lui donne son autre fils.

« Merci Quatre et excuse moi mon cœur. »

Quatre rougit et sourit à sa mère.

« Ce n'est pas grave maman. Duo tu en veux encore ? »

« Non merci mais je dois aller au petit coin, faut juste que je sorte de ce maudit canapééééééééééééééééé… Merci mon amour. »

Heero embrassa son tendre époux.

« De rien mon ange. Tu veux de l'aide pour la salopette ? »

« 'Vi. »

« Tu sais, il existe de magnifiques robes de grossesse. »

« Oui et avec ta mère nous en avons vu une rose sublime. »

Sourcils froncés de la part d'Heero.

« Non merci mesdames pas de robe pour mon mari. »

Heero entraîna Duo qui le suivit avec du mal.

« Heechan pas si vite. »

« Gomen. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elles fassent de toi une charlotte aux fraises. »

« C'est bon ça. »

« Duo. »

« 'Scuse. Heechan pipi. »

« Hn. »

Dix minutes plus tard Duo était de nouveau dans son maudit canapé avec son premier cadeau à l'occasion de cette fête pour l'arrivé du bébé.

Duo soupira. Et dire que cette fête lui sortait par les trous de nez lorsqu'il était enfant.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire lors de l'ouverture des multiples cadeaux.

Des pyjamas tous adorable et trop choupi, les yeux de Duo parlèrent d'eux-mêmes. Une belle petite couverture toute douce et blanche en polaire, pour les petites siestes improvisées de bébé. Des petits chaussons tricotés par la mère de Duo, il mit plus de 5 minutes à se remettre de ce cadeau, car Hélène n'avait jamais tricoté avant cela. Des petits bavoirs, un doudou en forme de lapin offert par Quatre l'un des futurs tontons. L'autre qui n'était autre que Wufei avait offert à Duo la fameuse robe rose, donc les deux futures mamies avaient parlé. Duo voulut tuer Wufei mais il n'arriva pas à se relever.

Wufei venait de se venger de son beau-frère, mais en tonton attentionné, il lui offrit le vrai cadeau pour bébé Yuy-Maxwell. Une gigoteuse toute blanche avec un beau liseré bleu marine et tout un ensemble de lit assorti. Duo se frotta les yeux en prétextent une poussière dans l'œil. Heero embrassa son mari sur la tempe qui commençait à donner des signes de faiblesse.

Bébé l'empêchait de dormir la nuit et il n'avait pas fait sa petite pause aujourd'hui.

Il reçut encore diverses choses, beaucoup aussi de vêtements mixte, car ils ne voulaient pas connaître le sexe de leur futur enfant, ils voulaient la surprise. Ce qu'ils leur arrivaient été déjà du domaine de l'impossible, ils souhaitaient garder une petite part de magie dans cette chance qui s'offrait à eux.

Duo s'endormit d'un coup et ce, malgré le bruit qu'il y avait dans le salon. Heero sourit et l'installa un peu mieux, sa tête reposant sur ses genoux et Quatre, aidé de Wufei l'allongèrent mieux.

La fête se poursuivit avec un nouveau gâteau à la fraise. Quatre mit une part de côté pour son frère lorsqu'il se réveillerait. D'ailleurs, il refit surface une petite heure plus tard et sentit une odeur de fraise qui lui chatouilla les narines.

Heero et les autres éclatèrent de rire au sourire gigantesque de Duo lorsque Quatre lui mit l'assiette sous le nez, contenant la magnifique part de gâteau mise au frais pour qu'elle conserve toute sa saveur et fraîcheur. Duo la dégusta après qu'il fut remis en position assise.

Vers 19 heures tout ce petit monde prirent congés à l'exception de Quatre et d'un certain Trowa, qui s'était proposé pour l'aider à remettre de l'ordre dans le salon et la cuisine.

Duo avait souri en coin et Heero de son côté avait fait son célèbre levé de sourcil.

Aide suspicieuse. Voilà ce qu'ils pensèrent très fort tous les deux.

Heero après avoir fait un détour par les toilettes emmena son époux dans la chambre de leur futur enfant.

Duo se mordit les lèvres et ne put retenir ses larmes de couler le long de ses joues.

« Ooh Heero. C'est magnifique. »

« C'est mon cadeau. Cela te plait ? »

« Oui c'est féerique. Tu monteras le lit après ? »

« Hn. Je sais que tu es superstitieux sur ce point là et je ne le monterais que lorsque tu l'auras mis au monde. »

Disant cela Heero caressait le ventre de son mari après l'avoir calé contre son torse.

« Je t'aime. »

« Mon aussi mon ange et je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux quoi qu'il arrive. Tu es ce qui me fait vivre et tu vas nous donner la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'un homme souhaite avoir… Aishiteru tenshi. »

« Embrasse-moi. »

« Tes désires sont des ordres chichihaha (2). »

Heero embrassa son époux qui avait basculé son visage en arrière pour qu'Heero garde les mains posées sur son ventre où leur enfant était déjà entouré d'amour.

**_FIN_  
du  
XXXIX**

Bon.  
J'aime cet OS. Et oui pour une fois j'aime ce que j'ai écris.  
Donc désolé si certains n'ont pas aimé de leur côté.  
Mais au vu de mon niveau de morale, dirons nous, c'est bien.  
Même punition que la semaine dernière …  
Gros BISOUS et à mardi prochain si l'inspiration est là, sinon à dans 15 jours…

**_Catirella _**

☆

(1) Inventer pour les besoins de l'OS. Échographies pubiennes par contre oui. Mais pour Duo cela était un peu compliqué à réaliser.  
(2) chichihaha : père et mère … Toujours d'après le net (Dictionnaire français-japonais)

* * *

☆ 〰 **_Une ptite review svouplez ? _**↓ 


End file.
